


-a well earned rest-

by WorldofValdis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, also in second chapter lmao, kh3 spoilers in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofValdis/pseuds/WorldofValdis
Summary: Saving the world- well, worlds doesn't leave you with much downtime, that time is best spent with those you love.At least while you still can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRejection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRejection/gifts).




	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing a bonus version for this but I wasn't sure when I should add it in.  
> WARNING FOR SAD AND KH3 SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! i was very excited to work on this as sorikai is one of my favourite ships <3


End file.
